


Let Me Play For You

by MycroftSong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftSong/pseuds/MycroftSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts sent from John to Sherlock. My first story posted on ao3!</p>
<p>((Previously posted on dA))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Play For You

-Where are you? JW

-Are you okay? JW

-I’m going to Sarah’s. JW

-Do you even care? JW

-Hellooo? JW

-Are you at the flat? JW

-Sherlock, where are you for fuck’s sake? JW

-Do you have a case or something? JW

-Your room is untouched. JW

-I haven’t seen you in three days. JW

-I miss you. JW

-I’m moving in with Sarah. JW

-I hear your violin. Are you upstairs? JW

-Don’t leave. Let me play for you. SH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first story on here and I hope to do more!  
> Wanna see my craziness? Follow me @analbeadzz on tumblr!
> 
> -Red


End file.
